sparta101fandomcom-20200216-history
Sparta101 Wiki
Welcome to the Sparta101 Wiki Sparta 101 is an active, fun growing guild. The following are guild rules and guidelines with tips to help make your stay with us more enjoyable. We expect all team members to be active, participate in BOTH guild wars weekly, participate in torch, and in fortress feud. Our goal is to move up up in ranks and have fun as we do so as a TEAM! NOTE: PLEASE READ WEBSITE ON TABLET OR PC TO ACCESS ALL PAGES. Go to Wiki Activity (Upper Left), Click, And you will see list of recently edited pages, to the right you will see list of pages. Please look at them all. Some are edited Weekly. You may also see recent pages from iPhone; drop down menu is on upper left. ''' '''BASIC RULES All members must abide by by the following guild rules. # All members are expected to be active, and do both Guild Wars weekly using all five attacks. Missing 2 wars in two weeks will result in removal from guild. Please contact leader if you will miss Guild War. # Boss rules and torch rules are to be strictly followed unless directed otherwise by leader online. # It is expected that ALL MEMBERS participate in Guild Wars AND Torch battles. # If you are going to be absent for several days, please tell a leader so we can note it. # No harassment of any kind will be tolerated, we treat everyone fairly and equally. # No foul or abusive language is permitted. # Add BAND app to your cell, PC or tablet with your game name as user ID (or use any browser @ www.band.us). Once you do we will get you a code to join our page. This is a REQUIREMENT to communicate with the guild! # If you have issues with the guild or any member, or any questions, please contact the Leader moodflash, '''or ViceLeaders '''Burd, '''or '''thekidcof # You are welcome to sign in to Wikia and leave feedback on the website, or comment on Band about changes you would like to see, # There are Links on this page to other pages. Please check the following weekly: Might http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/Contests Donations http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/Member_Donations Guild War Charts http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/GUILD_WAR_CHARTS Announcements http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/IMPORTANT_ANNOUNCEMENTS Fortress Feud http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/Fortress_Feud Guild War http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/GUILD_WARS Lava Isle http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/LAVA_ISLE ACTIVITY Players must be active in this guild or you will be removed. Being active includes participating in Both Guild Wars, lavas, boss battles, torch, Fortress Feud and chat. We can tell if you have not been on line. Please let a leader know if you will be away for more that four days. We work as a team and play as a team. 'BOSS' BOSS 3 We fight boss 3 daily starting promptly at 20:00 server time. It usually ends in 3 minutes or less so please log into the game prior to 20:00 if you would like to join this fight. Everyone goes all in at the beginning, with the goal being to stay in the fight the full 3 minutes (Usually less). Try to extend the fight by using as few heroes as possible. This is to enable a member who arrives 1 minute late to be able to join boss and still gain rewards. You only need 34.9 million damage to reach max rewards, and most of us get 120 Million damage! BOSS 4 Because there is a greater need for merits we are doing Boss 4 on Torch days (WED and SAT) and on Sundays as well in place of Boss 3. The same rule applies. Everyone goes in at once. The boss will not die after one run, everyone usually gets a second chance. Max rewards are achieved at 231 million. CHALLENGE II (Boss 5) The second Boss has a heavy-duty Mino-Boss and a Demon. This Boss is done at 21:00 daily. On torch days the Second battle will begin after torch (roughly 21:10 or so), and on Fortress Feud days it will begin after feud. Use your strongest heroes, and be prepared not to last long! You can use credits to re-enter boss as often as you like, but lower might players should wait for cool down. All players enter at same time and there is no damage limit, although maximum rewards are achieved at 614m damage. The reward for challenge is merits. TORCH BATTLE Torch battles are on Wednesday and Saturday from 9:00 to 21:00 server time. We ONLY haul the last 14 minutes of torch battles. If you are caught hauling before then you will be kicked out of the guild. When leaders tell group to haul, use all 10 available hauls then. Use fastest heroes first, strongest second. Choose a guild on the lower pages that has a minimum of 25%. DO NOT HAUL FROM TOP GUILDS (i.e. #1-50). '''After hauling click the 'guard' screen and see who is attacking us. You can see the hero and the time remaining, clicking on the hero shows it's level. Only defend against heroes you think you can beat, you only get 10 chances. There will be multiple pages of people attacking us, DO NOT GUARD AGAINST PEOPLE WHO WILL HIT AFTER TIME HAS EXPIRED. During the day do not allow guild to go over 50% of torches. If you check the first page, info, on the left side it will show you guild rank and the current number of torches the guild has out of how many we need. If we are over 50% DO NOT HAUL TORCHES. If we are under, click haul then see if the guild is hauling torches first. Always guard first before you haul, and check in guild chat to see what is happening before you haul. Hauls and guards that are used have a 30 minute refresh time. Be aware of this when going into our final haul. Guild rank is very important in a torch battle. We do not have to be first to win. In fact, we do not want to be ranked in the top 30 or bottom 200 throughout the battle. These are the guild's that get attacked most often by high leveled players. Communication and teamwork are key in winning torch battles and getting max rewards. They are fun and can be challenging, and it gives the whole guild a chance to work together as a team twice a week. The more members that are on for the last hour of torch battle guarantee our winning every time! Torch battles are a key essence in gaining free shards twice a week. However they are not all yours to keep. Torch Rewards are required as part of donations requirement. You MUST participate to EARN the right to keep your portion, as it is only fair for the team. Please Claim all Torch Rewards within 24 hours after battle has ended or they may not be in system. '''DONATIONS Donations are what makes a guild strong and help improve our rank. We need to pay for the daily boss fights and recruitment efforts. Since AUGUST 1, 2016 '' we have ''NO MINIMUM DONATIONS REQUIRED. However, it is very important that you do "GUILD SIGN-IN" daily. This can be found in the Guild Hub. Members will forget because donations are automatic with quests, but when you do "Guild Sign-In" you give the guild $50 in credits and yourself $50 in credits. Your credits can be used for flag purchases and reentering boss battles early. You may still donate more to the guild if you like. Any ''Donations made are tracked weekly on website To see current donations list please go to "Donations" http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/Member_Donations ''Non-Participants of Torch Battles: Torch rewards are FUN not FREE! We need as many players as possible online by 20:30 in time to haul and guard on torch days. Our rewards for max torch are 960 shards and 12600 HB. If Every WEEK you fail to help us achieve that GOAL, do you deserve to keep all of the profits? What if we do NOT have enough people on to help us win? Just a thought! If you have any issues please contact Leaders: Moodflash, Burd, or thekidcof LOST REALM To enter on Lost Realm 10,000 might is required. The Lost Realm is located at the north-east side of the screen where the bridge is together with the portal. Level and Experience-''' As the player gains more battle exp and levels up in the Lost Realm, new map area will be revealed. Explore and defeat monsters to increase your level. 'Stamina (Moving Energy)-' Energy is needed to move around on the map. Energy will recharge at 1 point / 10 min. One can also buy energy by clicking the Purchase button sign or use Stamina Card. Stamina cards are given daily after completing three battles in realm each day. Each stamina card gives you 40 energy. A good plan may be to save stamina cards for when you have time to spend in the realm. 'Blue Crystals-' This resource is used to inscribe your heroes to raise the inscription level. Once level 21 is reached you can equip heroes with crests which further boost your hero. Blue Crystals may be obtained from the crystal mines and Battle Altars. Player may collect up to a maximum of 10,000,000 blue crystals at a time. It is encouraged to level crystal mines early, and enter realm often to collect blue crystals. Mines can only hold a certain amount per level. Go into the realm often to collect crystals from mines. 'Red Crystal-' This resource may be obtained by defeating monsters. It is used to upgrade the production of blue crystal mines and are required to combine identical crests from the same type into a higher level crest. Player may collect up to a maximum of 1,000,000 red crystals at a time. 'Form team- '''Hero placement for Lost Realm, click the icon and place heroes onto tiles. If you do not form a team your mesa team will be used. If you change your team in the realm your mesa team will also be changed. '''Treasure Chest Box-' There are 3 types of treasure boxes: bronze, silver, and gold. The corresponding type of key is needed to open the box. The treasure boxes contain rewards such as blue crystal bags, crest bags, crest boxes, gold packs and mana packs. Rewards have varying levels of quality as well, with silver and gold treasure boxes sometimes providing rare versions 'Crystal Mine- '''This tile produces blue crystals continuously. It works the same way as a mana mill. You can upgrade it with red crystals to increase production. The level of the mine cannot be raised above your level in Lost Realm. Blue Crystal tiles can be emptied by simply clicking on them, DO NOT waste energy walking to the tile to get the crystals. Blue Crystal tiles cannot be attacked and thus provide you your own steady source of blue crystal income. Remember to empty mines more than once per day. Level your mines as quickly as you can. '''Battle altar- '''When you have 'captured' a dungeon tile you can start drawing resources from them the same way as Blue Crystal tiles, but they cannot be upgraded. At 400 crystals/hour and 4000 max storage their income is pretty big. Battle Altars can be lost to other players after a 4 hour shield expires.Battle Altars give you more blue crystals than your mines, the more you upgrade the more you get. Each battle altar will have a shield or a sword above it. If it has a shield, it is protected. If it has a sword, you can attack their battle altar and take it over. When attacking their altar, you battle their 5 man line up. It does not take stamina to attack an altar, so keep attacking them until you win. '''Energy: '''Stamina - You have a maximum of 80 energy. 1 energy is replenished every 10 minutes. Every move on the map takes 1 energy. Attacking Battle Altar costs nothing. When you refill with e.g. 5/80 stamina left, you will have 85/80 stamina (the remaining points are not lost) You can replenish your energy bar back to full by spending gems, or by using stamina cards. '''Crests: '''Crests are the most important items used for inscribing heroes. Crests has 17 types which corresponds to 17 talents that heroes use (Enlighten is talent but not available as a crest). Each crest talent consists of 4 types I to IV, each level 1 to 5. Crests can be combined given they are the same types. '''Crest Bag/Box-' contains "normal" crests: Blade Shell, Flame Guard, Scorch, Slow Down, Sprint, Stone Skin and Tenacity. 'Rare Crest Bag/Box-' contains rare crests: Bulwark, Deadly Strike, Heavy Blow, Scatter, Self Destruct and War God. 'Mythic Crest Bag/Box-' contains mythic crests: Berserk, Life Drain, Revitalize and Revive. 'Merchant: '''The Merchant appears in the realm randomly at anytime. Do not enter the realm without the maximum amout of gold you can carry. The Merchant carries random items from gold and silver keys to crests, to crest bags, and crystals. Not everything for sale is for gold, some items require gems. Once you close the merchant window, it cannot be reopened. '''Treasure Trove: '''Treasure trove appears randomly in the realm, whether it is when you are opening chests, or with a question mark. Three chests will appear, all with the same amount of blue crystals required to open them. Once you open one chest, the price goes up on the next, and then the price increases on the final one. Inside these chests the treasures vary. You may find red crystals, blue crystals, silver keys, crest bags, or mythic crest bags. ' Here Be Demon: '''The Boss in the Realm is a monster! As you go about your merry way he will appear randomly. A few facts you need to know. *You have 5 battle chances to beat him then each chance after will cost 5 gems *After the first fight he stays on the side on your side of your screen for two hours; so you can return to him later *His health is random, and he has four different defenses which are random *You can choose a friend from your friends list to battle with you each time *Depending on his defenses, using different hereos may be beneficial *Your five swords do reset as do your friends' chances during the two hour time period *You use no stamina while fighting him *The reward for winning is a mythic crest bag and red crystals *If you fail he will appear again '''inscription/Combining Crests Level 21 inscription is needed on heroes in order to have crests. 4 star heroes allow you to inscribe to level 20, 5 star heroes allow you to inscribe to level 40. 6 star heroes allow you to incribe to level 60. 7 star heroes allow you to inscribe to level 80.Your 5 star heroes will be the first you put matching sets of crests on. You need to have MATCHING crests, a set, I-IV in order to get the talent. As you battle more in the realm you will collect many crests. Once you have four of the same level 1 crest you can combine them to make a level 2 crest of that type. Combining four crests costs 400 red shards. You would need a complete set from I - IV to have crest effect. In order to use a set of level two crests your hero must be at level 41 inscription, a 6 star hero. Inscribing and using crests really helps heroes in battles. Forging Crests: '''Forging crests is a pot luck which costs blue crystals. If you have extra crests you don't need, and are hoping to get one you want, you can take any 2 level 1 crests and forge them for 15K blue crystals to see what you get. If you want to try for something better, take 2 level 2 crests and forge them for 30k crystals. If you want to take a great risk, try two level 3 crests for 60k and forge them. You may get that one you need to complete a set. The good news is you aren't spending red crystals to do it! '''PLEASE READ PAGE ON TALENTS '''http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/TALENTS '''PLEASE READ PAGE ON CRESTS '''http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/CRESTS '''WRETCHED GORGE The wretched gorge is next to storm mesa entrance and you need 20,000 might to enter. It is a team HBM dungeon where four players can join. You have eight tries as in mesa, with six hour cool down. The gorge allows players to build their own bases, upgrade them, use six hero hero bases, then form their bases together to fight in gorge 1, 2, 3, or 4. FOR MORE INFORMATION ON PLAYING IN WRETCHED GORGE PLEASE SEE PAGE "GAMEPLAY TIPS"'http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/Gameplay_Tips BASES: It's important to have the right base built before entering a team gorge with some hero bases leveled as well as walls too and towers. For Gorge I no walls is the best base base to use if your hero bases are leveled and you go in with higher players. Otherwise a base with straight path to heroes is good for beginners. For Gorge II, the Death Box Set up works well, if all players have magic towers with garrisons that are leveled, and leveled hero bases. 'TALENTS Talents are vital to every hero, and each hero benefits from different talents. Talents go from 1/5 to 5/8, and it takes time to understand which one is best for which hero. Each hero is born with a talent. In order to change that talent you can spend 300 gems to re-roll a talent, or use a talent refresh card. Refresh cards can be earned in high level Mesas or bought with merits in the warehouse. Sometimes you need Please read Talent Page for detailed Info.to refresh a talent as a quest and it will cost you 300 gems, unless you have a card. You get the gems back, but it is always a good idea to keep 300 gems on hand. Some talents that widely sought are revitalize, bezerk, Life Drain war god. Keep in mind that not all talents are bad, though enlighten is probably the least useful. Please go to TALENT PAGE for FULL Information… http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/TALENTS Please go to CREST PAGE for information about Crests… http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/CRESTS 'MISCELLANEOUS' Should I roll or not? That depends. How many gems do you have? How many heroes do you have? What levels are they? Concentrate on building up a core team. When you have 15 heroes to level, it becomes confusing. When you have 7 strong heroes, it's time to roll. Don't do 450 all the time, try 150 here and there. If you don't get lucky right away, try a different time. That Pumpkin Duke will come! ALWAYS SAVE 300 GEMS FOR TALENT REFRESH QUEST! Which Mesa is the best to do? Mesa 1 gives you books and hero cards. You can consume the heros to skill up your heroes. If you are below 120, and you have a PD 100-120 that is 5/9, mesa 1 is a cake walk. Plus you get experience. Mesa 2 gives you essence, basically slime. If you get 5 green and 1 blue that is like getting 210 shards worth of slime, plus merits and experience. Yes you need two decent PD's who can take in 2 lower levels, but overall, it is the best mesa to do to get the stuff you need to skill your heroes. Mesa 3 gives you shards. It can be great, or not so great. Three PDs work well, or two higher PDs work well. Sometimes you can get 60 shards, or 100, or 200 with essence. Great for building shards, not essence. In blue chests you may get quest completion cards- just sell them for HB. Quest refresh cards are treasures though! Mesa 4 is quite the thrill ride. For higher levels it’s worth the challenge. The rewards usually are shards and essence. Sometimes mediocre, sometimes great. TWO HIGH LEVEL PDS can take a team in but three is preferred. Best strategy is to pair in corners. Other items in mesa: Hero slot cards- use them until all of your slots are open, then sell them. Quest completion cards- sell them for HB, unless you are lazy. Talent refresh-GEM! Quest Refresh-GEM! Monster Pass or Trial Pass- GEM! Hero card-green, blue, or PURPLE! How Much HB do I Need to level up my hero? 2 star- 1000 3 star- 3000 4 star- 10000 5 star- 20000 6 star- 30000 7 star- 50000 8 star- 100000 9 star- 200000 10 star - 400000 How do I give someone a shield? In the bottom righthand corner you will see a cup. Click on the cup and a page will come up. Your name is on this page, this is your page number, with your ranking. When someone asks for a shield, they will give you their page. when they log off, click on the search window at the bottom, backspace, enter their page, find their name. You may have to reset a few times until the attack bar turns blue. Once it does you can attack them. Guild members get less loot than regular players. But we can also help each other out, for instance if someone needs gold or mana, or wants to see how his base holds up during a raid. PAGES NOT TO MISS Gameplay Tips http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/Gameplay_Tips New Updates http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/New_Updates?veaction=edit&insights=deadendpages Talents http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/TALENTS Crests http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/CRESTS For Collection Purposes http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/FOR_COLLECTION_PURPOSES All About the Base http://sparta101.wikia.com/wiki/All_About_The_Base